Users of mobile devices, such as smartphones, may use their mobile devices to execute applications. These applications may perform communications and network tasks on behalf of their user. A web application may include a client-side application executing within a web browser application on a client device that communicates with an application server. The web application may need to be updated to correct bugs, add features, or improve functionality. The updates may need to be communicated over a network to the client device.